Scoots
Rose & Scoots. "Like you can see the picture, they both are in love! Aren't they cute? Both blushes and Rose's face looks like she's had she a kiss on the lips from Scoots. Or maybe they play in the snow. Well, I think, they fit perfect together. Like I said, I've got more informations for you! Okay, they both are in the same class. First, they didn't talk so much, but then, they were both in the park at the same time. Rose was sliding on the ice. Then Scoots was coming into the park. Scoots saw Rose and she was confused, because in her mind, she was in love with her! But there is still one problem: She was too shy. She blushes and turns more and more red. Rose saw that and began to laugh. Scoots wondered, why she's laughing? Rose left the ice-stage and walked to Scoots. Rose asked: "Hey Scootaloo! You want to slide with me on the ice-stage?". Scoots was surprised. Scoots wanted to answer Rose's question, but she said of sheer shyness, words they made no sense at all. Rose reaction was, that she was laughing about Scoots's reaction of Rose's question. After that, Rose took the hoof of Scoots and walked with her and slid on the ice-stage. They was so cute on the ice-stage. They were on the ice-stage for 2 and talked much. The sun started to go down and the both had to leave the ice-stage. Rose and Scoots were totally happy. Rose said after they left the ice-stage, "That was a nice day". Scoots answerd with, "It was". Rose said then, "Can you come tomorrow?". Scoots answered, "Yes, tomorrow we have school free. So, we can be together the whole day!". Rose said to this, "That would be amazing!". Scoots replied, "Yes, it would". Rose asked her, "Do you want to come with me at home? I mean, if tomorrow we'll spend the day together, then you can actually sleep by me.". Scoots turned red and lost her words, but after some time she answerd, "Ye--ees. I will sle---eeeep by-yyy you..". Rose was happy and immediatly took Scoots hoof and walked home. On the way the met Cheerilee. She was wondering why they walked hoof in hoof. So, she asked, "Hey Kids! Why are you walking walk hoof in hoof?" Rose answered, "Scoots is my best friend and helper right now! And today, she's sleeping at my house!". Cheerilee was surprised, but happy about it. Cheerilee answered, "Wow. That's pretty cool! Well then. Have a nice night together!". The both answered, "Thanks Miss Cheerilee! We wish you the same thing!". Cheerilee couldn't believe it. So, she walked with a thinking mind at home. Our sweet fillys walked with hoof in hoof at home and were there after an hour, because on the way, they saw an ice-cream store and bought two ice-creams for the both of them. They were then at home and they took their clothes off. Scoots was blushing still and Rose found this funny. She laughed about it and then hugged Scoots. Scoots turned red, but in her heart,, she got a good feeling. Rose knew that. So, she didn't stop. After a minute, Scoots began to hug back. Rose was surprised. Scoots began to like it and enjoyed it, so did Rose. Then, they both stopped and looked at their partner. What is the next reaction? Hehe, the answer coming soon! :) Your Hardi. Category:rose & scoots Category:inlove Category:r+s Category:fillys Category:blush